Roses and Chocolate
by chisora
Summary: It's their first Valentine's together, and Alec decides to surprise Magnus with an unusual Valentine's gift. The Warlock repays him in the sweetest way. One-shot, lemon-lovin! Language and Sexual Content, Beware.


Hey guys! This is horribly late because the website decided it would refuse to save any of my corrections, and then proceeded to do a systems update or whatever. Either way, obviously this is a Valentine's Day theme smutty one-shot! I hope you all enjoy it, I had a lot of fun writing it, even with the interweb fail.

This is my first Mortal Instrument's fic, and my first Malec fic. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instrument's, or it's characters. Please do not sue or fine me!**

**Roses and Chocolate**

"Ah..._fuck_ Magnus! Please!" Alexander Lightwood was a vision under Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Each pass of pink polished fingertips over rigid flesh drove Alec into madness, his back arching like a bow ready to fire. His pale, scarred skin was like velvet against Magnus, and each shudder pulled a sigh from his glossy lips.

The entire room smelled like chocolate and roses, the remnants of which were littering the canary silk sheets and the bodies that rolled together on top of them.

"Please what, Alexander?" Magnus purred into his lover's ear. His hands stopping in place. One was wrapped snugly around the Shadowhunter's engorged shaft, and the other had been daintily caressing over the young man's chest, every so often stimulating his rosy, only slightly abused nipples.

"Stop torturing me, Magnus! Just fuck me already!" Alec gasped, blinking frustrated tears out of his crystal clear eyes and looking straight into the Warlock's.

Magnus would have giggled at Alec's angry pout and given in right then and there, but he had plans for his boyfriend. Delicious plans.

"Good things _come_ to those who wait darling. I'm not finished with you yet..." Magnus half growled into Alec's lips as he leaned down, connecting teeth and tongue.

Magnus hummed against the other man, snapping his fingers and leaning up with a jar in his hand.

When Alec finally noticed what it was, a look of awkward pleasure crossed his features.

"Really Magnus? Chocolate _body_ paint?" Alec looked at his lover, unsure if he really wanted to go there.

**XXX**

Valentine's Day. Alec had never really cared for Mundane holidays. The Lightwood's celebrated very few holidays, as they were rarely all at home. At most, they would celebrate New Year's, and sometimes they would exchange small gifts on Christmas and Birthdays. Isabelle was always excitable on Valentine's Day, and Jace, Alec and Max would always get her some small heart-shaped box of chocolate, just to keep her quite.

But Max wasn't here anymore, and even though Alec and Jace had continued on with the tradition this year. All three siblings felt the loss as if no time had passed at all.

"It's been over a year, but it still hurts so bad..." Isabelle whispered as she clung to her oldest brother. Neither of them cried. They were Shadowhunters. Nephlim knew that any given moment could be their last, but it didn't change the fact that Max had only been a child. Untrained and innocent.

"Yeah." Alec replied, tightening his hold on his sister. Each of the Lightwood's felt the guilt. The guilt of not being where they should have, protecting their family when they had been needed. Alec had vowed that he would always protect his family. An empty promise because he knew into the very marrow of his bones, that someday, he too would fall and no longer be able to protect them.

"Don't you have a date tonight Alexander? Why are you here?" Isabelle detached herself, a knowing look gracing her beautiful features.

"I do, yeah. Magnus has a client today though, so I'm just waiting for him to call now..." Alec's cheeks tinged with red. His sister knew a great deal about Magnus and Alec's relationship. He had never given her many details, but he had come home early one morning, after staying the entire night at Magnus' apartment. He had tried sneaking in, thinking that his family would be sleeping, but not only was Church waiting for him in his room, but so was his sister. A devious smile curling her lips.

It didn't take long for her to pry the information out of her older brother. His face was red, buried in his hands as he admitted that yes, he was no longer a virgin. She had given him a massive hug, congratulating him, though this had only made it worse. When she started asking for intimate details, he roared, shoving her out of his room and locking the door.

Alec finally came out of his room around noon. The sweater Magnus had lent him still on. Alec hadn't realized that the plain, but designer black piece of clothing, did nothing but accentuate the many red bites and marks his Warlock had left. Alec hadn't bothered to look in a mirror before coming down, and Jace made sure to congratulate him as well, laughing like a hyena while his brother just stared on in confusion.

Needless to say, every time he left to visit Magnus, both of his siblings looked at him with a mix of jealousy and appreciation.

"What are you guys gonna do? Anything planned?" The vixen wiggled her eyebrows in a very Jace-like fashion.

"I don't know. We haven't talked about it much. He's had a lot of clients lately. It was never really important I guess." Alec shrugged. Truthfully, he had thought about it, but this would be his first Valentine's with someone. He wanted to surprise his lover, but he had no idea about how to do it.

"But Alec! Its _Valentine's Day_!" She hissed, grabbing his shoulders and shaking the man until he felt like his brain was rolling around in his head. "Tell me you at least have something for him?" She asked with a determined look on her face.

"I...I'm not sure what to get him. I always get you chocolate, so I was thinking about getting him some too...but-"

"ALEC? You don't have ANYTHING yet? Nothing?" She squealed, pushing him away from her. "You are no brother of mine!"

"Well? What should I do?" His face dropped. He'd never concerned himself with gifts before. He didn't get much for his siblings, and it was usually things they had needed or asked for. Magnus had everything he needed, and could procure it with a snap if he wanted something.

Isabelle looked him dead in the eye.

"Tie a BIG red bow around you cock and beg for forgiveness."

"IZZY!" Alec turned on his heel, leaving a smirking girl in his embarrassed wake.

**XXX**

The Shadowhunter found himself in a small floral shop. He's seen in some movie that you should get roses for your significant other in these situations.

The shop was packed with last minute lovers, trying to find a gift. Alec had never bought flowers in his life. The only flowers he could recognize by name were roses and daisies, and that was probably because Isabelle like them.

He looked around at what the shop had to offer. There were rose bouquets of varying sizes and color everywhere. Big arrangements sat on elegant pedestals and smaller ones decorated any extra space they could.

'Reds' usually good right?' Alexander asked himself, picking up a medium sized bouquet of roses. He stared at it for a few moments before setting it down. Red wouldn't work. His Warlock literally _glittered_ on a daily basis. A plain bouquet just wouldn't cut it.

He gave up his perusal of the shop's contents, and stood in the line waiting for the register.

He didn't have to wait long.

"Can I help you sir?" The cashier asked, a tired look in her eyes.

"Um...well, I'm looking for a gift..." He said awkwardly.

"Yes, I can see that. We have several nice rose bouquets, behind you and to your right." She said with a tick in her eyebrow, pointing in the direction she spoke of.

"The thing is, I've already looked at them. Are there any other bouquets or something that's a bit...weird? I'm getting it for someone with unusual taste." To say the least.

"Right now, most of our inventory is red, white and pink hun." The brunette shrugged. "Sorry."

"Is there a way you could make something for me then? I've never really done this before..." Alec tried to convey how important this was to him by biting his lip and scowling.

"Ha-What? You cant just order something today, and get it today you know. It's Valentine's Day! Do you know how much we have to do already?" The woman looked completely surprised he'd even ask.

"Please? Money isn't a problem. I can pay just about anything...?" It was true too. The Lightwood's were wealthy, and Alec alone had a substantial seven digit savings account. He never spent much, unlike his siblings who bought pricy clothing and other things on a regular basis. But he knew even with all the designer labels, they could live quite well even if they never made another penny.

"Seriously? You're really asking that?" She was starting to look pretty angry.

"Yes. I can go to a different shop if you can't do it. I really don't want something red." He muttered, ready to turn tail and head the next shop.

"Arg! You rich kids are all the same, demanding things right away. Get lost! I don't need your money, I have customers waiting!"

Alec rolled his eyes. He wasn't liking Valentine's Day too much.

It didn't take long for him to get to the next shop. This one was a bit bigger and had more variety, but he still couldn't find what he wanted. The closest thing he had found was a bouquet of green roses.

"Hey, is there a way I could get something special ordered today? I'm desperate and I have lots of money?" Alec asked in a pleading tone. The man behind the counter looked a bit more friendly then the last woman.

"Um...well..." He stammered, looking at the other guests around the room. Alec noticed the name on his tag said 'Levant'. Everyone he met these days had unusual names. " I think I could, probably. But it would be a few hours before I can. Do you have to have it right away?" Levant asked, his brows scrunching up.

The man was probably in his mid 20's. He had auburn hair and green eyes set into an almost delicate face. The hard lines of his jaw though, saved him from being pretty and made him look more like Jace, or even Simon.

"No, I can wait. I just need a bouquet or something that's...I dunno...Sparkly?" He almost cringed at the word.

"Like, glitter? Do you want roses or what?" He said, taking notes down on a sticky-note pad.

"Roses yeah, maybe green ones mixed with other colors?" Alec had no idea what other colors roses came in, but it seemed like they came in many different varieties.

"Sure, what colors?" Levant looked up, his writing paused.

"Um...anything but red. I really don't want red roses in it."

"So, a rainbow bouquet then? I think I've got a few different colors in the back. Is it for Valentine's though? Since you don't want red...?" His eyebrow hitched.

"Yeah, it's for Valentine's, but he's not really a red kind of guy..." Alec replied, his face tinging when he realized he let he let it slip that it was going to another guy. It was true too. Magnus had said on more than one occasion that red wasn't his color. Something about it looking strange on his tan skin.

"Ah, gotcha!" Levant returned, though he didn't show any signs of caring about what Alec had implied. Alec took comfort in it, and the tense muscles in his back loosened. He loved Magnus. There was no denying that, but it was still hard for him to be publicly out to the world sometimes. After all, it hadn't been that long since he came out himself.

"Well, I'll see what I can do for you. Do you have a number I can reach you at when I've got it done? Like I said though, it could be a while. I may not be able to make it until after we close..."

"Yeah, I've got a cell you can call me at." Alec relayed his number, thanked the florist, then made to leave. When he turned away from the counter, he saw a figure move into the back of the shop out the corner of his eye. He wouldn't have turned to see what it was if it hadn't been a purple tinted specter and a ivory skeleton.

When he looked directly though, all he saw was a tall figure of a man dressed in what appeared to be an old fashioned suit from the 20's, complete with matching fedora. The man stood about as tall as Magnus with piercing red eyes. He nodded to the Shadowhunter, a smirk curling at his lips. A Downworlder obviously. But a harmless one. A flower-arranging one.

Alec bit his lip, nodded and continued back to the Institute to wait for both the call from Magnus, and now for the one from Levant.

**XXX**

"Alexander! Where are you? I called you an hour ago! You should be here already!" Magnus whined into his phone. Today the cell was white, covered in red, heart-shaped crystals.

"I'm sorry! Iz has me trapped. She's trying on clothes for her date tonight with the Daylighter..." Alec tried to make his voice sound as down and defeated as he could. Which was only partially a lie. He was indeed watching Isabelle go through clothing, but it wasn't hers. She'd prepared for her date days before hand.

"But Aleeeec...!" Magnus whined again, drawing his boyfriend's name out in a long breath. "What am I supposed to do on Valentine's Day when my lover isn't here? How am I supposed to _blow_ your mind away if you aren't anywhere near me? Are you going to make me come up there? I will if I have too. You know I will."

"Magnus...I know...it wont be much longer. She only has one closet, and its almost empty now, so can you just wait for me? I'll do anything you want when I get-"

"Fine. I'll wait Alexander. But I'm holding you to your promise, and unless Alicante is being attacked by Darth Vader, you will not be leaving until tomorrow night. No, make it the night after that. I will punish you for standing me up today." He said with an obvious smirk in his voice. The line went dead and Alec swallowed in trepidation. He probably shouldn't have thrown in the 'I'll do anything you want' card.

"You really said anything, didn't you Alec?" Isabelle snickered.

"Yes Izzy, I did. I'm going to be dead by the time I'm home again. You'll probably have to mop me up out of the hallway." Alec muttered, flopping backwards on his horrible bed.

"Oh? He's that good is he?" She giggled, causing Alec to color the shade of a tomato.

"Izzy!" Alec nearly shouted.

"You set yourself up for it, you know. Not my fault I take took rope!" Isabelle came out of the small closet, carrying an armful of clothing. Clothing that looked relatively new. Clothing he was beginning to recognize.

"Iz no! I'm not wearing _that_!" Alec paled, sitting back up on the bed.

"S'not my fault you don't have any good clothes. If you'd just let Magnus or I take you shopping one in a while we wouldn't be in such a dire situation, now would we?" She tossed said clothes onto the bed, the picked up the shirt.

Isabelle and Jace had decided on his 19th birthday that they would give him clothing. Said clothing was now being shoved into his arms.

"Go change Alexander, your Warlock is waiting."

"By the Angel!"

**XXX**

Alexander walked into the floral shop, it had been closed for about an hour now, but Levant had left the door unlocked for Alec.

"Hello?" He called, walking up to the counter.

"Hey, that you Alec? Give me just a minute!" Levant called from the back room.

Alec waited, hearing strange bits of conversation from the back room.

"You should have added black roses to that you know. They are the best after all. The only ones that should be given. Maybe even some red ones. What is with all the color darling? It's dreadful." A female voice rang, it had deep inflections and held a air of authority.

"No, your _highness_. This is what he asked for, this is what he is getting-stop shoving flowers into it!" Levant hissed. "I'm trying to work! Go drink tea or something!"

"Fine, but it's hideous and I hate you. Please die in a fire." The woman barked, a door slamming.

Shortly thereafter, Levant came through the two-way door carrying a massive bouquet. It wasn't massive because there were a lot of roses, but because the roses themselves were huge flowers.

"Wow..." Was all Alec managed to get out.

The bouquet was very Magnus. It was exactly what he had been looking for, even if he couldn't really picture it in his head before. It had large blooming green, orange, yellow and purple fragrant roses nestled together, dotted here and there with actual rainbow blooms.

"Rainbow...roses?" Alec asked, looking up at the other man.

"Yeah, I salvaged these from an older bouquet. They're pretty expensive, so it didn't sell in time before it started to wilt. These still look great though, so I threw them in."

Throughout the bouquet were tiny white flowers filling up the space, Baby's Breath, if Alec could recall correctly. Each flower had the barest amount of glitter dusted over the petals. Clear cellophane wrapped around the massive arrangement, tied with a large red bow.

_Large. Red. Bow._ Shit.

"How much does it cost?" Alec asked, trying to forget what his sister had said.

"Well, it's a special order, on a holiday, with over time. Including the rainbow roses, it'll be three-hundred and twenty dollars."

"Wow, okay..." Alec said with an inward groan. Flowers were pretty expensive. It was better than nothing though. He pulled his worn leather wallet out of his back pocket, handing the credit card over to the other man.

Levant ran the card, and handed the receipt to Alec, indicating that he needed to sign it. He gave the man a generous tip, and took a copy of the receipt, shoving it into the nearly empty wallet with his card.

"Well, thanks again! I really appreciate your help, and your time!" Alec smiled, taking the bouquet into his arms.

"No problem, bro. It's nice to make something a bit different anyways. There have been so many generic red arrangements and bouquets that I'll probably be seeing red for the next few weeks. I guess that's how it goes though, when you live in a city as big as New York." He shrugged, a content, but tired smile on his face.

"Yeah, I bet." Alec knew all to well how demanding work could be in the city.

"Have a great night, I'm sure your beau will love it." Levant waved, as he started to close up for real.

"Thanks, you too." Alec tossed out behind him, opening the door and stepping out into the bustling streets, walking in the direction of Magnus' flat.

**XXX**

Alec stared at the door for a few moments, the key in his hand. He had come through this door more times then he could remember. But standing here now, dressed to impress the man that meant more to him than nearly anything, with an armful of roses that looked and nearly smelled like Magnus, he felt like he did the day he came here for the first time. Awkward and nervous.

He finally gathered the determination to insert the key and turn it, just barely opening the door before it was ripped out of his grasp.

"Alexander! Do you know what time-" Magnus stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth falling open in a very un-Magnus way.

Magnus, looked his lover up and down, in complete shock. The blue-eyed creature standing in front of him wore skin tight washed out jeans, that hugged his thighs and calves in the most delicious ways, stuffed into beat-up combat boots. He wore a sweater over it, but instead of one of his old torn sweaters, a new midnight blue cashmere one took it's place. It slipped off of one shoulder, a creamy milk colored mound of muscle exposed to the chilly air, just barley covered by the black wife-beater tank that hid underneath the cashmere. The scars of wounds and old marks dusted over his skin, but only added to his otherworldly, angelic beauty.

The clothes themselves were enough to turn Magnus on to overdrive, but he could see that Alec had let Isabelle get hold of him and had lined his eyes with the barest amount of silver liner. Then of course, the bouquet in the boys arms' was just divine.

"Um...Happy Valentine's Day?" Alec seemed unsure about what to say, or do, after his lover started gawking. He thrust the bouquet towards Magnus, hoping the Warlock would get the hint and take the thing.

"_Alexander_..." Magnus growled low in his throat, his voice laced with lust. He gingerly took the bouquet into his hands, shoving his face directly into the blooms while letting out a hoarse breath of air.

When he no longer had to focus on the bouquet in his hands, Alec took his chance to appraise his boyfriend himself without being too obvious. Magnus was always sex on legs. He didn't have to do much to make Alec weak in the knees.

His hair was down, bare of product, color or glitter. It had been combed and parted to on side, the very ends curling just slightly. He hadn't even straightened it. His make up was minimal, a bit of coal colored shadow, black liner, and glossy, juicy looking lips. He wore an obscenely tight black tee with a large, painted pink heart in the center, silk lounge pants clung to his legs and unusual pink socks hugged his toes. He was perfection.

When his eyes reached Magnus' face again, he locked aquatic blue with endless green. Alec blushed, caught red handed checking out his other half.

"Like what you see, darling?" Magnus' face was still buried in flowers, looking up through his lashes at the stricken boy. Alec nodded, afraid his voice wouldn't obey him if he spoke now.

"I was wearing a suit, but you took so long I decided we'd just stay in..." He offered, his fingers tightening around the flowers.

"Sounds good to me..." He finally replied, his shy innocence merging with the rush of lust Magnus instigated in his core.

Magnus started walking backwards into the room, allowing Alec to fully come into the room out of the door way, when he'd past it, Magnus snapped and the door slammed shut behind them. With one hand, he clasped long olive fingers around a pale wrist, dragging Alec with him into the kitchen to deposit the bouquet into a crystal vase he magicked into existence. Once he completed the task, he pounced. Glossed lips locked onto slightly chapped ones, inciting moans from both men. He shoved Alec into a counter, running his hands up over the cashmere covered chest and it's rippling muscles underneath. His finger's skimmed over a nipple and Alec groaned, Magnus taking the chance to slip his tongue inside his parted lips.

At first, Alexander melted into the Warlock, hands gripping the t-shirt tightly as his ass supported his weight against the counter, but it didn't take long for Alec's tongue to join in the kiss, his own tongue fighting for dominance.

"Oh, Alec!" Magnus panted against his lips, biting into the plush bottom lip and pulling ever so slightly, causing Alec to moan and nip at him in return.

"Bedroom. Now." Said the blushing Shadowhunter, breaking away from Magnus to take his turn in leading them into the room.

He stopped just short of the bed when he noticed a mound of blood red roses piled onto the canary yellow comforter. Small, expensive looking a heart-shaped box lay in the center of the pile.

"Magnus...?" He said, turning and meeting his lover's eyes in question.

"It's yours love." He smiled innocently in return. Picking up the box, he pulled the top off and tossed it to the side of the bed, pulling out a chocolate and pressing the sweet treat to Alec lips.

Alec took the hint and bit down on the offered morsel, sighing when he realized it was his favorite dark chocolate from the candy store down the road. His eyes closed shut in chocolate induced bliss.

"Knew you'd like it." Magnus laughed, pulling his boyfriend to him once more. He started in as if her were going to kiss the boy, but about the moment their lips were to connect, he pushed him onto the bed, right on top of the roses.

"Magnus!" Alec yelped, a stem poking into his side. It didn't hurt exactly, but it wasn't comfortable.

"Yes love?" A Cheshire grin graced the Warlock's lips, his hand pushing Alec's shirt up his stomach to reveal more creamy, scarred flesh.

"They're gonna get crushed..." Azure eyes flicked to his side as he squirmed under the other man's attention.

"Probably, but they'll enjoy it." He replied, just before dipping his tongue into an alabaster navel.

Alec arched into him, a breathless moan forcing it's way past his lips before Alec bit down to stifle it. His legs came up on either side of the other man as Alec unconsciously tried to bring him closer.

Magnus pulled away and climbed onto the bed, straddling Alec's hips and grinding his own into them. His arousal obvious and straining in it's confinement.

"Alec...I want to fuck you right-" He pressed his ass down against his lover's arousal, emphasizing his words. "-now."

"Magnus..." Alec nearly whispered in response, too distracted to form anything more coherent.

"I love the way you say my name Alexander. I want you to scream it."

Alec groaned, his hips snapping up into Magnus as he began to sit up. clawing at his cat-eyed lover's shirt. He gave a frustrated grunt when it didn't come off as fast as he wanted it to.

Magnus took pity on him and lifted his arms up, letting Alec pull it over his head and toss it to the floor and sat watching as the boy fumbled with his own sweater, followed by the thin tank.

When they were both shirtless, they glued together, lips teeth and hands wondering over any skin they could reach, their breath coming out in hot, short pants and moans.

It wasn't long before they were fighting with the fastenings on each others pants, Alec kicking off his shoes and Magnus prying the jeans of his legs. To Magnus' surprise, the younger man had decided to go commando for the first time ever.

"Shit!" Magnus hissed, a spark of arousal shooting down to his painfully hard erection at the sight of his lover's vulnerability. When he knew he wouldn't be able to get his own lounge pants off without tripping over himself in the process, he snapped them away, freeing his arousal. For a brief moment all he felt was the chill of the air against his heated skin, but it was only a moment's time before Alec once again arched into him, their desire meeting together and catching both by surprise.

"By the Angel!"

**XXX**

"Yes sweetheart, _white_ chocolate body paint." The warlock smiled, a slight teasing infliction.

"But really? That's so..."

"So what, love?" Magnus continued, unscrewing the lid with ease.

"Weird..." The Shadowhunter replied, his bottom lip getting trapped between his teach once more, the rosy tint on his cheeks darkening.

"You don't know the meaning of _weird_ love. In fact, this isn't even close to it. But since your so enthusiastic tonight, I'll keep the kink level to a minimum. Tonight." he drawled, licking the shell of Alec's ear, causing the boy to shudder under him.

"Magnus-" Alec warned, not exactly liking his boyfriend's dangerous tone. But he didn't have much time to voice his displeasure before the Warlock smiled and he found himself half screaming in rapture.

"Fuuuuck!" Alec's head lulled to the side, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, Magnus' fingers tracing the outstanding vein running the length of the Shadowhunter's cock.

"Dammit, Magnus, stop teasing me!"

"No."

"Please?" The other begged, thrusting his hips into Magnus' palm. The light touches were stroking the fire of his passion but they did nothing to alleviate it.

Magnus pulled his hands away from Alec, dipping his index finger into the creamy chocolate, then began his masterpiece. Deciding to refrain from touching Alec's straining cock, he painted a perfect heart around his navel. He watched in awe as Alexander's abdominal muscles quivered at the delicate touch. He followed the heart with a dusting of several smaller ones across his chest and encircling each peaked nipple with a spiral of chocolate.

"Since you already got to eat your sweets, its only fair that I get mine too..." Magnus whispered, determination in his eyes as he painted over the shuddering, moaning Nephlim beneath him.

The Warlock's tongue darted out, connecting with Alec's skin and dragging over it, lapping up at the sweet chocolate paint. He could feel the peach soft skin and each pucker of a scar under his lips, and savored each stroke with slow, practiced movements.

"Oh god, Magnus! Please, just take me already! Jesus!"

"All in due time. All in due time." He swiped his tongue over a pert nipple, his mouth watering as the salt of his love's skin mixed with the sweetness of the candy.

Magnus took his time cleaning Alec's body of chocolate, each pass of his tongue sending the boy deeper into aroused distress, small keening sounds escaping his bruised lips. As the last bit of chocolate worked itself down the Downworlder's throat, he sat up, taking in the hot mess that his boyfriend had become. Glancing down at the hard, red cock between his thighs, he saw the barest amount of white moisture dripping over the head.

"P-please Magnus...I need you." Alec whimpered, barely able to open his eyes.

Magnus winked, unsure if Alec could see it or not, and the barest amount of blue flame licked up his wrist and around the jar of chocolate paint, warming the pot as much as he could without it becoming unbearable. Then without a word or sound, he tipped it just so over Alec's groin, a thin white ribbon hitting the head of his shaft and wrapping it in molten streams.

"Ah! Ah-oooh!" Alec's voice burst forth, breathless, choking sobs filling the air as he writhed on the bedspread, his fingers tearing at the sheets below him. Even with the slow and brutal torture, he refused to stop Magnus, and his restraint was killing him. His long, muscled legs, strained and bent and kicked and curled, trying to get closer to the sweet, horrid torture.

When the High Warlock decided that Alec was sufficiently coated, he snapped his fingers, the jar disappearing with a puff of air. He bent down, his face hovering just over Alec's chocolate dipped cock.

"Look at me Alexander." Magnus moaned, wanting the others eye's to meet his own. When they did, he nearly drooled at what he saw in them. The deliciously pained lust painting the Shadowhunter's blue depths, his full, abused lips parted in awe, the barest amount of saliva glistening on them. He clearly enjoyed the sight between his legs as much as Magnus did.

Magnus licked his lips, slowly and with purpose, watching Alec's eyes slip half shut in anticipation. Only a moment more and Magnus pounced, taking all of the Shadowhunter's member into his mouth at once, only stopping when his nose buried into the soft ebony curls at his base. Alec let out a toe curling scream.

He swallowed the excess of chocolate down the back of his throat, forcing Alec to whimper, tangling his long, calloused fingers into the damp stands of Magnus' hair. It took all of Alec's control to not fuck his lover's face, and Magnus commended him for it. The Shadowhunter was well endowed, rivaling Magnus' own massive tool.

The siren below him continued to voice his love, adoration and "Fuck me now god dammit!", while Magnus licked, sucked and veritably made love to Alec's cock. Thoroughly cleaning it of chocolate.

Alec began to grow quite, his arousal peaking and his control slipping. Alec was a loud lover, but the moment before his release, he always focused his attention to any and every feeling or emotion that coursed through him.

Magnus took the hint, pulling off the boy with a pop, rubbing at his mouth and chin to ineffectively do away with the smears of the chocolate.

"Are you ready for me love?" Magnus purred, hooking Alexander's legs at the knees and wrapping them around his hips, where they crossed behind his back.

"Magnus," Alec looked up at his lover, his face more alert then it had been since he had walked into the apartment. "If you do not fuck me now, I will hurt you." His voice was deadly serious. but they both knew the statement was an utter lie.

"Yes, my love." Magnus whispered, his eyes slipping shut as he pressed the tip of his nearly nine-inch dick to Alec's opening. After a short release of breath, he gripped the others thighs, just above his buttocks, and pulled Alec swiftly to him, his cock sinking easily and effortlessly to Alec's center. It hadn't been long since their last bout of lovemaking, so there had been no need to prepare and stretch him.

Alexander's eyes rolled back in his head, his breath escaping in a long list of profanities, arching his back and meeting the roll of Magnus' hips with his own.

"Oh, Alexander! Fuck!" Magnus bit hard into his bottom lip, thrusting with long, purposeful strokes. When Alec wasn't screaming the way he wanted him to, he changed his angle just so.

"By the _fucking_ ANGEL! MAGNUS!" That was what he had wanted to hear. "MAGNUS OH GOD!"

Each pass of his head against Alec's prostate sent him into a frenzy, every muscle in the boy's body convulsing and contracting with the effort to pull him deeper, harder; Faster. It wasn't long before he was once again at that silent state, his head thrown back in soundless screams. His body grew taught and his muscles spasmed beneath Magnus, his orgasm only moments away.

The Warlock let go of one leg, wrapping tan fingers around Alec, and stroked the hard flesh. Once, twice, and the crystal-eyed angel moaned a deep, heart-wrenching growl in the back of his throat with his climax.

Even as Alec's inner walls clamped down around him in a vice-like grip, he continued to stroke his lover, until every drop of cum had forced it's way out of the boy's body. When he finally found his own release inside the Shadowhunter with a shout of his own, Alec whispered soft encouragements, the feeling of his lover coating his insides after so much torture was icing on the metaphorical cake.

Magnus pulled out of Alec with a grunt, collapsing in a boneless heap next to him. Alec, working hard to find the strength, turned onto his side, tossing a leg over his partner's thighs and running his fingers along the line of his jaw.

"Wonderful..."Alec murmured, leaning up to press his lips awkwardly against the Warlock's.

"Mmmm." Magnus replied, both soon falling into unconsciousness.

**XXX**

When Magnus awoke, he slipped out of bed, taking care not to disturb the sleeping hunter curled in his sheets. He giggled hoarsely at the rose petals stuck in the boy's hair and on his shoulder blades.

He took a quick shower, basking in the steam and heat of the steady stream of water over his unusually sore muscles. Truthfully, he could just heel himself and feel as good as new, but he always reveled in the aftermath of Alec-loving.

When he finished, he didn't bother to put clothes on, opting for a snap of his fingers in place of toweling off. Sauntering into the room, he noticed his iPhone light up with a new text. When he reached it, he noticed it was from Isabelle.

'Late night?' She asked, knowing full well that it had been. Alec rarely stayed away from the Institute for long, but when he did it was for obvious, sparkling reasons.

'Yea, your bro is a horrible romantic. Did you see what he brought me?' Magnus replied.

A moments wait.

'No, he said something about roses tho' A smiley emoticon followed.

'Here ill send you a pic' Magnus walked into the kitchen, taking a quick picture of the colorful bouquet. He pressed send, hearing the little chime when it finished.

'OMG ITS A FUKKIN GLITTER RAINBOW1!' She text-squealed.

'yea, perfect right? I didn't think hed get anything.' Magnus had been astonished to see the flowers. Alec wasn't the type to be overtly doting when it came to gifts.

'i no!' Came a fast response, followed shortly by another. 'i told him to tie a bow on his dick, but thats way better!'

It took Magnus a moment to process what she had said. Izzy wasnt that forward with the things she said most of the time, but it was hard to get the image out of his head. He looked down at the bow hugging the clear plastic with a smirk.

'Thnx Iz. You just gave me a glorious idea. Bye now.' He swiped the send button for the last time, then untied the crimson bow, caressing it with his fingers. He smirked wider, looking down at his own half hard arousal. In his 800 years of life, he had never quite outgrew his sex drive.

He tied the soft thing at his base, then strutted back towards the bedroom.

"Oh Alexander dear, rise and shiiine!"

**Fin~**

If any of you guys don't know me, I'm actually an artist, and primarily have only drawn Malec fanart for The Mortal Instruments fandom. I love all of the characters, but for whatever reason, Magnus and Alec give me far more inspiration then any of the others. I've been reading as much Malec fan fiction as I possibly can in the shortest amount of time possible, so I had the urge to write one myself. I'm sorry this isn't a chapter fic, but I hope you enjoyed it just as well!

Also, Levant is an OC that currently resides in the universe of a comic I am illustrating, and he fits fairly well into the Mortal instrument's verse because of his unusual circumstances. The woman who is mentioned is named Luna, and is the ghost of an ancient Necromantic queen, who currently posses Levant. Levant is a florist who lives in Seattle, but for my purposes he took his shop to New York . The Skeleton/Tall Man Alec spies is Cassius, one of Luna's bound Familiars. Obviously this has nothing to do with anything, but I thought it might be fun if you knew where those lovelies came from.

Happy Valentine's Day!

**A/N: You can find me on DeviantArt under the pen fluffys-inu.  
><strong>


End file.
